B day special moment
by Yuzumi Haruka
Summary: Cerita tentang beberapa momen penting Itachi di hari ulang tahunnya, dari momen pertama saat masih kecil hingga dewasa. momen-momen yang tak terlupakan bagi sang sulung Uchiha, mind to RnR?


Yuhuuuuu! Saya datang di tengah masa hiatus saya untuk memberikan B-day fic untuk Ita-nyan dan El Cierto-nee tanggal 9 juni kemarin

Ini adalah b-day fic buat bang Ita yang pertama saya buat, tentu saja bikinnya ngebut dan diselingi kegiatan lain, jadi mohon maaf kalau isinya abalisme hohohoho….

Berhubung tahun lalu saya nggak membuatkan kado apapun buat bang ita, akhirnya tahun ini saya kesambet hantu ita-nyan untuk membuat fic ini.

Silahkan menikmati fic tengah vakum saya ini^^

**Disclaimer: tentu saja om MK yang punya semua karakter Naruto**

**Warning: siapkan sekotak tisyue di samping anda! **

**Untuk apa?**

**Saya sendiri tidak paham ==a *dijitak reader***

**=B-day Special Moment=**

***6th B-day**

Tahun ke 6 ini adalah kenangan ulang tahun Itachi semasa kecil yang mampu dia ingat, karena tahun-tahun sebelumnya dia belum bisa mengingat dengan baik kejadian apa saja yang dia alami masa itu, dan tentu saja ulang tahun ke 6 ini ulang tahun pertama yang paling berkesan menurutnya. Kenapa bisa begitu berkesan?

Silahkan baca cerita di bawah ini!

"Kaa-san, kita mau ke mana lagi sih?" tanya Itachi kecil yang berumur hampir 6 tahun itu pada Ibunya yang sedang menggandeng tangan mungilnya sedangkan lengan yang lain digunakan untuk menggendong Sasuke yang baru berumur 1 tahun.

"Kita akan ke toko bunga dulu Ita-kun, rumah kita perlu penyegar ruangan." Kata Mikoto sambil masih menarik lembut tangan putranya menyusuri jalan perumahan Konoha yang saat itu cukup ramai.

"Bukankah kita mau beli perlengkapan untuk pesta ulang tahunku?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Sayang, itu urusan Tou-san, kita hanya perlu beli bunga yang harum dan cantik untuk memperindah dan menyegarkan pemandangan di rumah kita nanti." Kata Mikoto lagi.

"Jadi kita mau mencari bunga yang harum dan cantik yang enak dipandang?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Iya sayang, kau mau kan membantu Kaa-san mencarikannya?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya, dan Itachi kecil pun hanya mengangguk mantap sambil menggenggam tangan ibunya lebih erat.

*Toko bunga Yamanaka

Cring…

"Irasaimase!" seru Inoichi dari belakang counter saat mendengar dencingan lonceng di depan pintu.

"Ah Mikoto-san rupaya, Ohayou Mikoto-san silahkan pilih bunga apa yang anda perlukan hari ini!" kata Inoichi sambil mempersilahkan Mikoto untuk melihat-lihat isi toko.

"Ah ya Inoichi-san, sepertinya hari ini lumayan lengkap ya? Hm…saya perlu rekomendasi anda yang lebih ahli Inoichi-san." Kata Mikoto sambil melihat-lihat jajaran bunga yang dipajang di atas meja, sesekali wanita itu mengusap lembut rambut Sasuke yang saat ini sedang menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di bahu Mikoto.

Selama Mikoto sibuk memilih bunga, Itachi yang sejak di depan pintu sudah lepas dari genggaman tangan Mikoto kini mulai menjelajahi ruangan toko yang penuh bunga itu. Itachi terlihat mengamati bunga-bunga di sekitarnya, tentu dia sedang mencari bunga yang cantik dan harum seperti kata ibunya tadi. Diamatinya bunga yang kelihatan cantik dan berwarna indah, kemudian mendekat dan mencium aromanya. Beberapa kali Itachi terlihat mengerutkan keningnya pertanda tidak terlalu cocok dengan aroma atau bentuk bunga yang dia lihat sehingga dia akan beralih ke bunga lain sampai dia merasa bosan sendiri dengan kegiatannya itu.

Tluk!

Itachi mengerjap saat mendengar benda jatuh, dia pun menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Kedua mata hitam Itachi membesar begitu melihat ke arah sumber suara benda jatuh tadi, anak laki-laki itu melihat sosok mungil dan cantik yang sedang berdiri di pinggir pot besar di sudut ruangan, sosok cantik itu menggenggam bibir pot besar itu untuk menopang tubuh kecilnya agar tidak jatuh. Sepertinya dia sedang belajar untuk berdiri dan tadi sukses membuat beberapa batu kecil di dalam pot itu berjatuhan ke lantai.

Itachi melangkahkan kaki kecilnya ke arah sosok cantik itu, ditatapnya sosok mungil berambut pirang pucat itu tanpa berkedip.

"Bunga cantik dan harum yang enak dipandang." Gumam Itachi di sela langkahnya.

"A..uuuuh…" sosok mungil berambut pirang itu bergumam tak jelas sambil berusaha untuk menaiki pot besar di depannya. Sebelah kaki mungilnya sudah naik ke atas pot, sedangkan kakinya yang lain masih menggantung bebas di bawah. Dan pemandangan itu sukses membuat Itachi tertawa geli dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi chubby-nya.

"Benar-benar enak dipandang." Gumam Itachi lagi yang kini sudah berada di dekat sosok mungil itu.

"A…kau juga cantik." Gumam Itachi sambil menatap wajah cantik gadis kecil di depannya, sedangkan sang gadis kecil itu hanya menatap Itachi dengan tatapan polosnya, dia bahkan belum juga bisa menaikkan sebelah kakinya yang masih menggantung tadi dan malah terbengong menatap anak laki-laki di depannya.

"A…nyaaa…" hampir saja gadis kecil itu jatuh ke lantai saat akan bergerak kembali, namun Itachi rupanya cukup cekatan untuk menangkap tubuh mungil itu agar tidak menghantam lantai.

"Cantik, enak dipandang dan…" Itachi menghirup aroma atau tepatnya mencium pipi sang gadis kecil dalam dekapannya dengan hikmat.

"Harum!" kata Itachi dengan mata berbinar.

"Ketemu!" kata Itachi lagi sambil mendekap erat sosok cantik berambut pirang itu.

"Kaa-san…Kaa-san…" Mikoto menoleh ke arah suara putranya yang memanggilnya, dan melebarkan matanya saat melihat putranya tidak sendiri melainkan bersama dengan gadis kecil berambut pirang. Itachi terlihat kerepotan saat menggendong gadis kecil itu, bagaimanapun juga Itachi saat itu baru 6 tahun bahkan belum genap dan tentu saja belum bisa menggendong anak kecil dengan baik.

"Kaa-chan, aku menemukan bunga yang cantik, harum dan enak dipandang!" kata Itachi dengan senyum ceria dan polosnya.

"Oh ya? Mana sayang?" tanya Mikoto dengan senyum lembutnya.

"Ini!" Itachi menunjukkan gadis kecil dalam gendongannya pada sang ibu.

"Paman, ini boleh dibawa pulang ya?" Inoichi dan Mikoto terdiam begitu mendengar ucapan polos Itachi barusan. Sedangkan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menyandarkan kepala mungilnya di bahu sang ibu, kini mulai mendongak dan menatap langsung sosok kecil yang digendog Itachi.

Itachi langsung menenggelamkan wajah gadis kecil itu ke bahunya saat sadar Sasuke menatap ke arah gadis kecil itu dengan tatapan ingin mendekat.

"Sasuke, jangan nakal!" kata Itachi dengan nada sok memperingatkan.

"Kamu yang jangan nakal Itachi! Mana boleh kau membawa pulang Ino-chan? Dia itu bukan bunga yang dijual!" kata Mikoto tegas, namun tetap keibuan.

"A…maaf ya Itachi-kun, kau baru boleh membawanya pulang saat kau sudah dewasa dan menikah dengan Ino nanti." Kata Inoichi sambil mengambil alih Ino dari gendongan Itachi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh sekarang?" protes Itachi sambil mengembungkan pipinya, tanda kesal.

"tentu saja tidak boleh, kau belum dewasa dan belum menikah dengan Ino-chan sayang!" Mikoto mencoba menjelaskan.

"Kalau begitu menikah sekarang saja!" Itachi masih memprotes.

"Tidak bisa sayang, kau belum dewasa!" muncul perempatan di dahi Mikoto meskipun senyum tak lepas dari bibirnya.

"Nggak mau…nanti kalau itu sudah dibeli orang lain bagaimana?" Itachi mulai merengek sambil menarik-narik rok Mikoto.

"Sayang, sepertinya kita harus pulang sekarang, Tou-san pasti sudah menunggu kita untuk mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahunmu nanti!" kata Mikoto lagi, rupanya dia sudah mulai tidak sabar dengan kekeraskepalaan putra sulungnya itu.

"Maaf ya Inoichi-san, sepertinya Itachi sudah merepotkan dan mulai nakal, terima kasih bunganya dan maaf sudah membuat keributan di sini." Pamit Mikoto sambil berusaha membawa Itachi keluar toko bersamanya meskipun Itachi masih bersikeras tak mau keluar tanpa membawa 'bunga' nya.

"Ah, terimakasih kembali Mikoto-san, semoga pestanya menyenangkan!" kata Inoichi sambil masih menggendong Ino yang terlihat nyaman meringkuk di lengannya.

"Ah ya, kalau bisa silahkan datang ke pesta bersama Ino-chan! Putraku pasti akan senang jika anda datang bersama putri anda." Kata Mikoto yang masih berusaha menahan rengekan Itachi.

"Baiklah akan saya usahakan!" kata Inoichi dengan senyum ramahnya.

Ulang tahun ke 6 itu adalah ulang tahun masa kecil yang paling membuat Itachi bahagia karena 'bunga' cantiknya melengkapi suasana meriah pestanya.

***10th B-day**

Hari ulang tahun kedua yang paling berkesan adalah saat ulang tahunnya yang ke 10, tentu ada cerita di baliknya.

Mari kita intip kembali flash back di masa itu!

Tap! Tap! Syuuut…tep!

Itachi melompati dahan-dahan pohon di hutan Konoha, tak jauh darinya ada beberapa shinobi Konoha lain yang lebih tua darinya. Saat ini mereka sedang menjaklankan misi dari Sandaime Hokage.

Itachi di usia 10 tahun ini memang sudah kerap mendapatkan misi penting bersama dengan shinobi lain yang jelas lebih tua darinya, karena kejeniusan Itachi yang bahkan orang dewasa pun tak mampu menyainginya, dia jadi lebih sering mendapatkan misi dari pada shinobi lain di Konoha.

"Tch!"

*Apakah saya salah lihat? Atau memang ada seorang anak kecil yang sedang berdecih saat ini?

"Itachi, mood-mu sedang buruk ya?" Tanya seorang shinobi yang berjarak agak dekat dengan Itachi.

*oh ternyata saya tidak salah lihat

"Ie…daijoubu Ibiki-san!" kata Itachi dengan nada datar trade merk Uchiha itu.

"Sou ka?" dan pria bernama Ibiki itu pun tak mengungkit lagi soal mood Itachi yang sebenarnya memang sedang jelek itu.

Sebenarnya apa yang membuat mood Itachi sedemikian hancur?

Tentu saja karena hari itu adalah tanggal 9 Juni yang seharusnya siapa saja tahu kalau itu adalah hari ulang tahunnya. Demi kuda lumping kesurupan banci, orang sinting mana yang tega memberinya misi di hari ulangtahunnya itu?

Inner Itachi sudah memaki-maki siapapun itu orangnya, bahkan Hokage ke 3 sekalipun tak luput dari makian Itachi. Meskipun wajahnya tetap datar khas Uchiha, namun jangan tanya sekacau apa innernya saat ini.

Itachi menghela nafas berat sambil berpikir untuk menyelesaikan misinya secepat mungkin untuk kemudian pulang dan istirahat di rumah. Tentu seharusnya dia sudah menikmati suasana nyaman di rumah saat ulang tahunnya ini, namun Sandaime Hokage berkata lain. *Poor Itachi

***Skip time**

Matahari sudah hampir tenggelam saat Itachi kembali dari misinya yang rupanya tidak terlalu sulit. Bocah 10 tahun itu berjalan lambat menuju rumahnya yang cukup jauh dari gerbang utama Konoha, rupanya dia cukup lelah untuk sekedar melompati atap-atap perumahan Konoha, jadi dia memilih untuk menyusuri jalan perumahan itu sambil sesekali mengusap lengannya yang sedikit memar karena menjalankan misi tadi.

"Great b-day moment!" gumam Itachi miris.

"Hime, jangan berlari-lari ke luar!" Itachi mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar seruan seorang laki-laki dari arah depan.

"Hime!"

Bruk!

Itachi sedikit mengernyit saat merasakan seseorang menabraknya dari depan.

"Aduh Hime, sudah ayah bilang jangan lari-lari keluar!" kata pria berambut pirang yang kini berjalan tergopoh-gopoh menghampiri putri kecilnya yang sempat menabrak Itachi tadi. Namun belum sampai pria itu mendekat, sang gadis sudah bangkit lebih dulu dan langsung berdiri mendongak berhadapan dengan Itachi.

"Otanjoubi omedetto!" seru gadis itu sambil menyodorkan setangkai bunga daisy pada Itachi, sedangkan reaksi Itachi sendiri malah terbengong sambil menatap bunga di tangan mungil gadis itu.

"Eh? Nani?" gumam Itachi yang belum juga sadar akan keterkejutannya.

"O-tan-jou-bi-o-me-de-tto!" gadis itu terlihat mengeja ucapannya sambil tersenyum ceria, tangan mungilnya masih juga menyodorkan setangkai bunga daisy ke arah Itachi.

"Bagaimana bisa dia tahu ulang tahunku?" batin Itachi bingung.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto!" gadis itu masih saja mengulangi kata yang sama.

"Oh Itachi-kun, maafkan Ino-chan karena sudah mengganggu perjalananmu!" kata Inoichi sambil menggendong Ino yang baru berumur 5 tahun itu.

"Otanjoubi omedetto Itachi-kun!" Ino masih saja menyodorkan bunga daisy sambil mengucapkan kata yang sama namun dengan tambahan nama Itachi di belakangnya, membuat Itachi melebarkan matanya.

"Hime, jangan memanggilnya seperti itu! Kau harus memanggilnya Itachi-nii!" kata Inoichi sambil mengelus kepala Ino dengan lembut. Kedua mata aquamarine bulat Ino berbinar, dan senyum lebar pun muncul di bibirnya kemudian kembali menatap Itachi yang masih diam.

"Otanjoubi omedetto…Itachi-kun!" gadis itu terkikik geli saat melihat ayahnya menggeleng frustasi.

"Maaf ya Itachi-kun, Ino-chan tadi baru saja mendengar frase baru, yaaah 'Otanjoubi Omedetto' itu dia dengar saat ada pelanggan mengucapkan itu pada putranya tadi siang." Kata Inoichi mencoba menjelaskan.

"Ie…Inoichi-san, saya justru senang mendengarnya." Kata Itachi yang kini beralih menatap Ino yang masih mengulurkan bunga daisy kepadanya.

"Arigatou ne, Ino-chan! Kau yang pertama memberiku selamat hari ini." Kata Itachi sambil menerima bunga daisy di tangan Ino dan mengusap kepala Ino dengan lembut.

"Oh, jadi ini benar-benar hari ulang tahunmu?" Tanya Inoichi yang terlihat mengerjapkan matanya karena ternyata putrinya tidak salah orang untuk mengatakan 'Otanjoubi Omedetto'.

"Um, begitulah Inoichi-san." Kata Itachi yang kini sedikit lebih rileks.

"Oh, otanjoubi omedetto na!" kata Inoichi dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Arigatou Inoichi-san, dan…Ino-chan arigatou!" dan itu adalah senyum pertama Itachi di hari ulang tahunnya hari itu.

"Itachi-kun wa kakkoi….!" Celetuk Ino dengan polosnya yang sukses membuat wajah Itachi kecil memerah.

"Hahaha…Ino-chan memang sedang senang bicara Itachi-kun, jadi tolong jangan terlalu dipikirkan!" kata Inoichi yang kemudian berbalik kembali ke tokonya setelah sebelumnya mengusap kepala Itachi.

Di hari ulang tahun yang ke 10 itu, Itachi mendapatkan kado special dari 'bunga' cantiknya dulu. Yaah memang bagi orang awam mungkin hanya setangkai bunga daisy yang bisa layu kapan saja, namun bagi Itachi itu adalah barang paling berharga hingga dirinya rela mengawetkan bunga kecil itu di dalam fiberglass dan akhirnya dipajang di atas buffet kamarnya.

***23th b-day**

Jangan Tanya kenapa skipnya selama itu! Karena ini memang moment ulang tahun ke 3 yang paling berkesan bagi tokoh utama kita ini.

Kenapa lagi ya?

Silahkan baca cerita di bawah ini!

Cuaca Konoha sedang sangat cerah saat itu, saking cerahnya sampai bisa membuat orang menangis karena kepanasan. Yaah mengingat itu adalah musim panas jadi tidak heran kalau cuacanya sedemikian cerah kalau tidak mau dibilang panas.

Orang-orang lebih memilih datang ke kedai es serut dari pada menjalankan misi, meskipun beberapa diantara mereka tetap harus menjalankan misi di hari yang panas itu. Berbeda dengan seorang pasien di Rumah Sakit Konoha yang jelas lebih memilih berbaring nyaman di atas ranjang pasien karena tubuhnya masih dililit perban di bagian dada hingga perut, bahkan lengan dan kakinya tak luput dari lilitan kain putih itu.

Kalian tentu bisa menebak siapa pasien itu.

Jelas saya tidak akan menceritakan orang lain kecuali tokoh utama kita saat ini yang tak lain adalah Uchiha Itachi.

Pria itu menatap ke luar jendela, melihat langit yang terlihat begitu cerah saat itu, bahkan semilir angin yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya pun tak sanggup meredakan rasa panas yang menyentuh kulitnya.

"Another great B-day moment!" gumam Itachi sinis.

Ya, hari itu adalah tanggal 9 juni di mana seharusnya menjadi hari paling special bagi Itachi yang sedang berulang tahun. Namun kenyatannya apa? Dia malah terbaring kaku di atas ranjang pasien dengan perban melilit di hampir seluruh tubuhnya sehabis pulang dari misi kemarin.

Nyaaan~

Itachi menaikkan sebelah alisnya saat mendengar suara kucing di dalam kamar pasien yang dia singgahi, pria itu pun menoleh ke sumber suara dimana ada seekor kucing berbulu coklat keemasan dengan sedikit garis putih di ekornya tengah mendekat ke arah ranjangnya.

"Bagaimana bisa ada kucing di sini?" pikir Itachi sambil mencoba untuk beringsut mendudukkan diri, namun usahanya tak terlalu berhasil karena pada akhirnya dia kembali terbaring karena rasa sakit yang dideritanya, belum lagi ulah si kucing yang langsung melompat ke atas perutnya dengan tiba-tiba menambah rasa sakit pada luka di sekujur tubuhnya.

"Neko-chan!"

Pintu kamar menjeplak terbuka dan terlihatlah sosok Ino yamanaka di ambang pintu, gadis itu terlihat mengatur nafasnya seolah baru saja berlari sekian meter untuk sampai di kamar rawat Itachi.

"Ternyata kau di sini Neko-chan!" kata Ino dengan senyum lega, kemudian menghampiri ranjang Itachi.

"Jangan nakal dong Neko-chan! Itachi-kun ini sedang sakit, kau tidak boleh sembarangan melompat di atasnya!" kata Ino sambil menggangkat kucing itu dari atas perut Itachi.

"Ino, itu kucingmu?" Tanya Itachi yang kembali berusaha untuk duduk.

"Um…sebenarnya bukan sih, aku hanya menemukannya saat berangkat ke sini tadi." Kata Ino sambil mengusap kepala kucing itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu hari ini Ita-nyan?" Tanya Ino sambil memain-mainkan kaki depan kucing dalam gendonganya, seolah yang bicara tadi adalah si kucing.

"Panggilan itu terdengar konyol kau tahu?" protes Itachi saat mendengar panggilan 'Ita-nyan' yang baru pertama kali ini Ino ucapkan.

"Hihihi…habisnya kau terlihat suntuk sekali sih!" kata Ino yang masih memain-mainkan kaki kucing itu, sepertinya dia keasyikan sendiri dengan kegiatannya itu.

"Dan itu membuatku semakin suntuk!" kata Itachi sambil melempar pandangan ke luar jendela.

"Wah wah…jangan begitu dong Ita-nyan! Kau ini kan sedang ulang tahun!" kata Ino sambil mengerling jahil pada pria di depannya, dan itu sukses membuat pandangan Itachi kembali padanya.

"Otanjoubi Omedetto Ita-nyan!" kata Ino sambil memainkan kembali kaki depan sang kucing.

"Hn? Rupanya kau ingat ya?" gumam Itachi.

"Tentu saja aku ingat hari ulang tahun Ita-nyan!" kata Ino main-main, lengkap dengan cengiran jahilnya.

"Lalu kau menyiapkan hadiah apa untukku?" Tanya Itachi lagi, kali ini dia lah yang berseringai tipis, sedangkan Ino tersentak saat mendengar pertanyan Itachi. Dan reaksi itu diterjemaahkan Itachi bahwa Ino belum menyiapkan apa-apa untuknya.

"Um….h…kalau bunga saja mau?" tawar Ino sambil nyengir innocent.

"Tidak mau! Aku ingin yang lebih besar dari itu!" kata Itachi yang mulai menanggapi permainan Ino.

"Kalau begitu kau mau apa Ita-nyan? Apapun akan kuturuti, asal jangan yang mahal dan aneh!" kata Ino sambil memain-mainkan telinga kucing dalam gendongannya.

"Hm…bagaimana ya? Masalahnya yang kuinginkan ini bahkan lebih mahal dari harga Mansion Uchiha lho." Kata Itachi pura-pura berpikir.

"He? Itu kan mahal sekali? Mana bisa aku membelikannya untukmu?" protes Ino sambil menatap Itachi tajam.

"Tapi aku harus tetap mengatakannya!" kata Itachi dengan nada seolah tak perduli apapun yang dikatakan Ino.

"Ne Ino," panggil Itachi yang membuat Ino memusatkan perhatian padanya.

"Menikahlah denganku!" kata Itachi kemudian.

Kalian tahu bagaimana cara Itachi mengatakannya?

Hal sakral itu dia ucapkan dengan sangat lancar plus nada kelewat datar seolah hanya sekedar mengajak Ino mandi di sungai bawah jembatan Narutoya(?) Namun ucapan itu mampu membuat darah Ino seketika naik ke kepala dan memenuhi wajahnya hingga berwarna semerah apel rebus(?) *demi kuda pincang makan neon, orang bego mana yang pernah ngerebus apel? Buat apa pulak?*

"Ita…nyan…" Ino mengangkat kucing di tangannya ke depan wajahnya untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah penuh dan mulai memainkan kaki depan kucing itu lagi.

"Kau bercanda kan Ita-nyan?" tanya Ino tak yakin dengan ucapan Itachi.

"Aku serius!" jawab Itachi kurang dari o,oooo1 detik dari pertanyaan Ino.

"Apa kau tidak mau?"

"Te…tentu saja aku mau!" jawab Ino langsung. Itachi menyunggingkan senyumnya saat mendengar jawaban Ino.

"Terima kasih, ini adalah kado terindah dan termahal yang pernah kuterima." Kata Itachi lagi.

Ino mengerjap dan menatap pria di depannya degan tatapan bingung.

"Ja…jadi…kado yang kau inginkan itu…" Ino tak melanjutkan ucapannya karena dia yakin jika dia lanjutkan, tak menutup kemungkinan kalau dia akan pingsan seketika akibat dari banyaknya darah yang mengalir ke kepalanya.

Ulang tahun ke 23 di hari yang panas itu menjadi sangat sejuk bagi Itachi karena akhirnya dia bisa membawa pulang 'bunga' nya yang dulu tak bisa dia miliki. Karena dia sudah dewasa dan akan menikah dengan bunga yang cantik dan harum itu.

.

.

.

.

**After story**

Seorang pria tengah duduk di samping jendela yang terbuka, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat di depannya. Pria itu terlihat menyunggingkan senyum tipis seolah sedang melamunkan sesuatu yang bagus sejak tadi.

Dia memang sedang melamun dan mengingat masa lalunya dulu, mengingat momen-momen paling berkesan di hari ulang tahunnya. Tentu kalian tahu siap pria ini kan?

Sudah saya bilang saya tidak akan menceritakan karakter selain tokoh utama kita saat ini ya itu Itachi Uchiha.

Senyumnya tak juga memudar sejak beberapa saat lalu, jika orang lain melihat hal itu mungkin saja sang Uchiha sulung itu akan disangka sinting. Untung saja yang melihat keanehan pria itu hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang kini menghampiri pria itu dengan tatapan aneh.

"Tou-san?" panggil anak itu.

Ya, anak kecil yang menghampiri Itachi itu adalah putra pertama Itachi dengan Ino setelah 1 tahun pernikahan mereka, dan anak itu juga adalah kado terindah bagi Itachi mengingat kabar Ino hamil juga bertepatan di hari ulang tahun Itachi.

"Ada apa Itsuki?" jawab Itachi yang kini menoleh ke arah putranya.

"Tou-san baik-baik saja?" tanya bocah berumur 7 tahun itu dengan pandangan aneh.

"Tentu saja Tou-san baik-baik saja nak, memangnya kenapa?" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Habisnya Tou-san dari tadi senyam-senyum sediri kayak orang sinting."

*JEDERRRRRRRRRRR!

Bagaikan ada petir menyambar kepala Itachi saat putranya mengatakan hal itu. Bahkan putranya sendiri saja menganggap dirinya sinting saat melihat pose melamunnya tadi, bagaimana dengan orang lain?

Demi Jashin naik kuda pincang makan beling, kalau saja itu bukan Itsuki mungkin Itachi akan segera mencincangnya karena sudah menganggapnya sinting.

"Syukurlah Tou-san baik-baik saja hehehe…" kata Itsuki dengan cengiran khas Ibunya tercinta, dan Itachi pun hanya menanggapinya dengan senyum kecut sambil mengusap kepala putranya dengan gemas campur geram.

"Omattese….!" Seru Ino sambil meletakkan kue tart besar ke atas meja di depan Itachi dan Itsuki.

"Kue ulang tahun untuk Tou-san sudah siap!" kata Ino dengan nada riangnya seperti biasa.

"Wuaaaaa besaaaaaar!" seru Itsuki sambil naik ke atas kursi untuk melihat lebih jelas kue buatan ibunya itu.

"Aku mau yang ada strawberrynya!" kata Itsuki antusias.

"Baiklaaaaah, bagaimana kalau kita mulai saja pestanya?" kini Ino mulai duduk di depan Itachi dan menyiapkan segala macam peralatan utuk pesta kecil mereka.

Itachi kembali menyunggingkan senyum lembutnya melihat tingkah istri dan anaknya yang begitu antusias merayakan ulangtahunnya itu.

Di hari ulang tahun yang ke 31 itu Itachi kembali mendapatkan kebahagiaan di mana keluarga kecilnya memberikan momen paling indah saat itu, belum lagi kado dari Ino yang tak ternilai harganya, di mana saat itu juga Ino member tahu dirinya kalau Ino sedang mengandung anak ke 2 mereka.

Otanjoubi Omedetto Itachi-kun!

**OWARI**

How Is it? How is it?

Apakah cukup memuaskan? Atau cukup gajez untuk ukuran b-day fic?

Yaah apapun bentuknya, inilah yang bisa saya persembahkan untuk ulang tahun bang Ita dan El-nee. Semoga cukup berkesan dan tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

Silahkan masukkan pendapat kalian lewat review dengan menekan tombol balon kata di bawah sana!

Akhir kata

Otanjoubi omedetto Ita-nyan & El cierto-nee

*Salam Cute*


End file.
